Elixér
by UntouchableBerserk
Summary: AU/Reencarnación/SebaCiel implícito/One-shot/ Ciel Phantomhive es un joven de trece añosque vive sin aspiraciones ni metas, cuando empiece a escuchar de cierto rumor en el lugar en el que vive, su vida tomará un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece a mí, sino a la admirable Yana Toboso,solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**SebaCiel no tan explícito, universo alterno y reencarnación.**

_Elixér __One-shot_

¿Por qué existimos? ¿Quién nos trajo aquí? ¿Qué es malo? ¿Qué es bueno? ¿Cuál es el objeto de vivir? Día a día esas preguntas me atormentaban, observaba a mis padres realizando sus labores del día y soñando con una vida mejor, pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pasaría si la obtuvieran?

Yo no tengo sueños ni aspiraciones, día a día me desvelo cuestionándolo todo, y sigo aquí, como una máquina, haciendo las cosas porque sí. Vivo en un pueblo de Inglaterra que por desgracia aún conserva la mayoría de costumbres antiguas, reina la creencia de la brujería y otro tipo de estupideces de esa índole, nunca las he profesado porque me parece supremamente irreal, mis padres suelen reprenderme por ello…

Solo tengo trece años y no dejo que me engañen tan fácil, he soportado castigos exagerados por preguntar y cuestionar, ni siquiera tengo la libertad de hacerlo; Con todas las personas que conozco tengo que llevar una máscara, de supuesta ignorancia y sociabilidad.

Últimamente en el pueblo ha corrido el rumor de un lago, que ''descubrieron'' en el bosque, el asunto es que si te acercas a él y te sumerges en el agua, un ángel aparecerá, y te ofrecerá el elixir de la vida eterna, ahora yo me pregunto ¿Por qué a un ángel le interesaría que un simple humano viva para siempre? Es bastante descabellado, y aun así por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo me mata la curiosidad por ir a ese lugar, aparte de esa tontería, se dice que tiene el agua con color de cielo nocturno, un azul oscuro inigualable, mi madre dice que es similar al color de mis ojos, es extraño, si, quizá estoy cubriendo con otra cosa la curiosidad que tengo con respecto al dichoso ángel. Y pasando por encima de mi razonamiento estoy caminado hacia el maldito lago, sin embargo en los alrededores solo hay árboles, arbustos, árboles, más arboles…

Suspiro pesadamente ahora ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, sin otra opción continuo mi camino encontrándome con una grata sorpresa por fin llegue a mi destino, es igual a como lo describen, me acerco caminando con lentitud, algo en mi me dice que no debo hacerlo pero la curiosidad termina ganando, un paso, dos, estoy aquí, bien dije que creía que era una mentira pero no me sumergiré en el agua, solo me limito a observar, fijamente, hipnotizado por su color, aunque sé que hay otra cosa que me atrae.

De un momento a otro mi reflejo en el agua es reemplazado por la imagen de un hombre alto,de cabellos negros y mirada carmesí, sé que lo he visto en alguna parte, pero tengo miedo y lo único que pasa por mi mente es echar a correr, en mi huida escuché una voz ¿Me estaba llamando a mí?

─Joven amo…─Fue lo que pude discernir.

Esa voz aparece en mis sueños, invade mi cabeza, está allí como una molesta llaga, desde que llegue a casa tras el extraño suceso han pasado algunos días, y tengo la necesidad de volver, desearía hablar de esto con alguien, pero no tengo a nadie en quien confiar y estoy seguro de que mis padres me trataran como un enfermo mental.

La última vez que hable con mamá me comento que ciertos curiosos habían desaparecido por buscar el elixir de la vida eterna, se decía que nadie había sobrevivido y en realidad murieron aunque no encontraban sus cuerpos, excepto yo, claro, pero nadie lo sabe, ni debe saberlo. Ella estaba bastante preocupada y me rogó que nunca me dirigiera a ese lugar; Yo sé lo que pasa…allí no hay un ángel, hay un demonio y aunque nunca creí que fuera real, verlo y escucharlo solo me lo probo.

Lo reconozco, alguna vez escuche a ese sujeto, me asuste, lo acepto, pero por un momento se me hizo extrañamente familiar, lastimosamente tuve una leve descarga de adrenalina, de no ser así hubiera tomado al toro por los cuernos, dicho coloquialmente, lo enfrentaría y cuestionaría, de todas formas no me importaba morir.

─_Sebastián…_

─_Ya es hora, joven amo._

_El mayordomo le puso el abrigo a su amo, aún con dieciséis años seguía tratándolo como a un niño, le llevo al carruaje, subiendo tras él. El menor se veía nervioso, se frotaba las manos pese a que no hacía frío y miraba frecuentemente a la pequeña ventana, quizá nunca se había detenido a pensar que todo esto pasaría, sus padres muertos, su secuestro, alejarse de Elizabeth, el contrato con Sebastián, y finalmente que se cumpliría su objetivo. Después de años de dedicación habían logrado encontrar lo que buscaban, tal como lo estipularon en el contrato, las personas que humillaron y trajeron desgracia a la familia Phantomhive serían eliminados y sufrirían de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho, y el alma del conde le pertenecería al demonio, lastimosamente esto último no se dio…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, todo es tan confuso ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Por qué tuve que despertar? ¿Conde? ¿Yo? ¿Contrato con un demonio? ¿Mis padres habían muerto? ¡¿Acaso me había vuelto loco!?

Estoy sudando frío y tiemblo, estoy muy ansioso, quiero regresar, necesito regresar ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto mi vida por saciar mi curiosidad? Me hundo en la desesperación y quiero huir, no lo soporto, me siento en la esquina de mi cama, abrazándome las piernas y ocultándome en el espacio que hay entre mis rodillas y mi pecho, tan débil, es media noche y quiero correr, es media noche y todas las estupideces que creí irreales me hacen temer.

Me siento acorralado, es como si él hubiera planeado todo esto, definitivamente hubiera preferido hundirme ese día en el agua y morir ahogado.

Repaso mis opciones tratando de calmarme, me pongo mis zapatos y me dirijo a la cocina, bebo un vaso de agua y salgo de casa, ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de abrigarme bien y empiezo a correr, estoy regresando al infierno. El bosque luce más aterrador de noche y trato de ignorar el miedo que me carcome.

─ ¿Dónde estás idiota? ─Me atrevo a preguntar con la poca valentía que tengo, y la actitud del conde que alguna vez fui.

No hay respuesta, continúo mi camino, sin ver bien, la luna es mi única compañía y por alguna razón esta noche no tiene muchas estrellas, es como si mi destino ya estuviera escrito .En los arbustos escucho un ruido, como si alguien hubiera pasado por allí, me giro y es solo un animal, estoy siendo algo paranoico, después de todo estoy solo en el bosque a media noche, buscando a un demonio, suspiro y retomo mi camino, pero al instante me sobresalto al tenerlo frente a mí.

─ ¿No cree usted que los niños deberían estar durmiendo a esta hora?─Dice de repente acortando la distancia y observándome fijamente.

Pierdo el miedo que alguna vez sentí, el alma me llega el cuerpo, y se quién soy, es como si el poder verlo de forma correcta me trajera los recuerdos que perdí.

Soy el líder de la familia Phantomhive, dueño de la compañía de juguetes Funtom, también conocido como el perro de la reina, tengo tres sirvientes con retraso para algunas cosas, hice un contrato con un demonio, que al final culmino, pero solo por una parte, Sebastián no obtuvo mi alma.

─Y usted reencarno junto a sus padres. ─Concluyó como si leyera mis pensamientos, cosa que estoy seguro de que hizo.

Le di una cachetada con fuerza, tomándolo desprevenido.

─ ¿Qué se supone que estas esperando entonces? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí a tomar el té?

─Joven amo.

─Hazlo de una maldita vez.

─Le he vigilado desde que nació sabe. ─Pronuncio ignorándome olímpicamente.─ Me di cuenta de que no recordaba nada…si no lo hacía algún día me quedaría sin mi anhelada alma, ya que mi trabajo se habría ido a la basura, la maldad y sed de venganza no se hallarían en usted, y eso no me convendría, pero bueno el destino jugó a mi favor.

─ ¿Tu hiciste todo eso?

─No…solo fue suerte, como dije. ─Me sonrió con cinismo.─ Sabe, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme.

─ ¿A qué juegas?

─ ¿Tantos deseos tiene de morir?

Solté un suspiro largo y pesado, cansado de su estupidez tome asiento en el suelo, quizá él lo tomo como una afirmación porque, me detuvo jalándome del brazo, mi estatura era desfavorable aun estando de pie, así que me tomo en brazos haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran cerca, unió nuestros labios y me vi sumergido en un dolor inmenso, una parte de mí se iba, pero de inmediato una sensación de placer y alivio le siguió, por fin desaparecería como tanto lo desee y aun mejor me deshice de las escorias que me dañaron… también libre a mis padres de tener un hijo como yo.

Me fui sumergiendo en el eterno sueño de la muerte, mientras recordaba como alguna vez el demonio me besó, nunca hubo amor de ninguna parte solo lo hacíamos para saciarnos, porque de alguna u otra forma nos estuvimos necesitando, hasta hoy.

_**La madre y el padre del menor recibieron la arrolladora noticia, fue encontrado, y extrañamente vestía un traje elegante negro por completo, con una pequeña rosa blanca en la derecha de su pecho, nadie allí vestía de esa forma. Solo su madre lloró por él, para los demás solo fue otro curioso sin importancia.**_


End file.
